Plutonian (Irredeemable)
Plutonian (also known as Tony, Dan Anderson, Dan Hartigan, and the wolf-boy of Coalville) is the main character and antagonist of the comic Irredeemable. Background Born from a probe sent by the cosmic entities known as the Eleos to find those who would need it, the probe found a human woman in distress and created a child, which took the form of the Plutonian. The woman was at first pleased, and saw how the child was immune to that which would kill it if the child was normal, but the woman grew increasingly unstable. She eventually tried to take her own life along with her child, but the child survived effortlessly. From there, the child was sent from foster parent to foster parent until he finally found his place with the Hartigan family. From there, the child was now known as Dan Hartigan. The Hartigans taught him how to use his powers for good as well as to be charitable, at the cost of his own childhood. When Dan was given the superhero alias known as the Plutonian by his adoptive father and opportunities to start his life anew with a purpose to help others, Dan informed his adoptive father that his wife had an inoperable brain tumor he was observing. His father was never the same, and eventually had a car crash resulting in him and his wife dying. Dan Hartigan worked at the news station as Dan Anderson and began his life anew. He took the superhero name his adoptive father suggested and became the Plutonian in secret. Together with his superhero allies he would make, he formed the team known as the Paradigm to protect humanity. The Plutonian became a hero from there, but his great powers allowed him to overhear every negative comment about himself. He was often pressured to do impossible tasks. When he fell in love with a female journalist at the news station he worked at, he revealed himself to her and offered to marry her, resulting in her horrified. She tried to reveal that he was the Plutonian, which forced the Plutonian to destroy a satellite before the news came out. When word came out that the Plutonian was responsible for the death of hundreds, he finally snapped. The Plutonian flew outside of the planet and destroyed the city he defended, Sky City. The Plutonian would then hunt down and kill as he pleased, with only the remaining capable survivors being those of the Paradigm and the villains he had once fought. Stats Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level, (Superior to the Borlax, which is strong enough to split a planet apart. Was confident he could destroy an atmosphere capable of directly taking the energy of the photosphere. Could only be contained with the mass of a neutron star) can bypass durability with his strikes | At least Large Star level, (Fought with a fully-powered Bette Noir, who absorbed the energy of a star with every attack) possibly higher (Fought with the Eleos, and was constantly getting stronger and approaching their level of power), can bypass durability with his strikes Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Outracing a radio signal that would take 1/3 of a second to reach a satellite was described as taking all the time in the world to the Plutonian. Raced a signal back to Earth in a picosecond. Flew to a distant solar system in a short amount of time) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (The same or superior to his prior state) Durability: At least Small Planet level (Took hits from the Survivor, Orian, and Gilgamos) | At least Large Star Level, (Took repeated attacks from Bette Noir possessed by Modeus who could absorb the power of distant stars and invoke their power into attacks) possibly higher Hax: Flight, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telepathy, Probability Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Totally unaffected by rat poison and carbon monoxide), Mind Manipulation (The Eleos could not enter his mind), and Radiation Manipulation (Capable of taking a lot of radiation with little ill effects) Intelligence: Very High (Can analyze and interpret brain patterns, learns languages he doesn't know in the moment by contextualizing what people say and analyzing their movements, was capable of precisely throwing massive rods with enough precision to just barely miss any humans to spite Qubit, outsmarted many villains into setting off a selfdestruct that would kill them, although Modeus claims that he is in kindergarten and needs to graduate to preschool to understand the full extent of his powers) Stamina: Very High (Flew around the world and absorbed all radiation after being severely beaten, does not appear to need sleep) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Reality Warping' *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' *'Flight' *'Gravity Manipulation': Can alter gravity to help fly *'Energy Projection' *'Heat Manipulation': Simulates heat vision by firing hot gas through his eyes. *'Ice Manipulation': Removes energy from the air to freeze things on contact. *'Air Manipulation' with his breath *'Enhanced Senses' *'Eidetic Memory' *'Telepathy': Learned how to be a telepath due to the psionic nature of his abilities. *'Quantum Manipulation': Capable of reversing quantum mechanics with his mind. *'Probability Manipulation': One of many theoretical effects of the Plutonian's Quantum Manipulation. *'Telekinesis': Apparently capable of telekinesis, but the extent of his ability is unknown *'Density Manipulation': Alters the density of objects so he can easily lift them or destroy them. *'Statistics Amplification': Can vary the power of his attacks or make them stronger with his density and mass altering powers. *'Statistics Reduction': Capable of *'Intangibility': Can have bullets phase through himself after training with Qubit. *'Time Manipulation': Can travel through time with his unlocked abilities *'Mind Manipulation': Can lock out and stop invasions in his mind. A minor telepath and telekinesis user. *'Physics Manipulation': He is capable of shifting his weight and manipulating energy for his powers. *'Resistance Negation': Can prevent invasions in his mind. Key Early Career | End of Series Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Destroyed Sky City by repeatedly throwing meteors at it *Can apparently headbutt through a mountain *Can lift cruise liners easily *Regularly reduces healthy humans to skeletons with his heat vision *Pushed Singapore beneath the ocean *Broke a tectonic plate and caused a magnitude 9.5 earthquake that could be felt from over 200 miles away *Lifted an object as dense as a neutron star as he flew around the world *Destroyed two buildings by takeoff *Stopped the moon's rotation Speed/Reactions *Read every book in his school library in a day *Ran two miles in the time it took for his adoptive mother to pull a trigger and finish shooting herself *Outflew a radio signal casually *Flew out of the atmosphere in less than four seconds to stop a bomb *Flew back to Earth and found the base of Modeus in a picosecond *Crossed solar systems in a short period of time *Flew around the world and absorbed a great amount of radiation *Stopped Bette Noir from killing herself after she fired the gun held to her head Durability/Endurance *Can apparently headbutt through a mountain without injury *Survives the secret base of his former friend Inferno exploding without injury *Survived a bomb made by Modeus easily, intended to at least destroy a news station *Survived a gravitational device that apparently has the weight of a star system in it *Survived being thrown in a capsule that was then thrown through a star, creating a great explosion *It was seen as pointless to try and fire nuclear bombs at him by the President of the US *Took attacks from Bette Noir possessed by Modeus, who was destroying stars with every one of her attacks Skill/Intelligence *Read all of the books in his school library as a child in a day *Learned how to use his powers over several days from Qubit, one of the smartest people in the world *Can interpret the brain patterns and movements of people perfectly *Outsmarted a rogues gallery of villains into pressing a selfdestruct that instantly killed them *Went back in time and outsmarted Qubit *Consistently beat Modeus and was even able to predict him at several points Weaknesses *Mentally unstable *An alien candle had special wax capable of taking away his powers *Often does not fully realize the extent of his psionic abilities *Never needed to learn how to fight due to his overwhelming power, putting him at a disadvantage against certain opponents *Susceptible to specific types of radiation Sources *Plutonian (Irredeemable) on VS Battles Wiki for most abilities Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Small Planet Level Category:Large Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:BOOM! Studios Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Aliens